


the dreams we might have missed

by felicities



Category: Actor RPF, Broadway RPF, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristin watches If/Then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dreams we might have missed

Kristin doesn't tell her she's watching; Idina only hears about it from Anthony at half hour.

 

Idina seeks her out the moment she steps onstage, just so she knows where _not_ to look.

 

Later, during _Some Other Me_ , Idina finds her gaze gravitating towards Kristin. When she finally caves in to look at her, Kristin's face is rapt in thought, eyes slightly glistening. When Idina sings the last verse— _somewhere there's a world where you and I can still be friends, not like we were, not yet_ —she turns away from Anthony and faces the audience,  _faces Kristin,_ breaking character, almost. She locks eyes with her former costar. ('Former something, former everything,' Idina's brain appends.)

 

Kristin does not stay after the show.


End file.
